1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to barbecue apparatus, and more particularly, to such apparatus that provide mechanism for varying the distance between the heat source and the food being cooked.
2. Description of the Related Art.
There have been several designs for barbecues and grills in the past that provide for a number of features intended to uptimize and facilitate the cooking of foodstuffs. None of these devices however provide for ready means for varying the heat source separation, and consequently the temperature, from the food being cooked.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,232 issued to Oliver. However, it differs from the present invention because it shows a vertically adjusting tray holding the foodstuff which could vary in weight. Also, it requires the use of a voluminous track mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,837 issued to Trkla in 1976, a mechanism is disclosed for lifting a heat source assembly. However, it requires the user's coordinated pulling of the two claims in order to achieve a uniform lifting or lowering of the assembly.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.